tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Tale of Tiger Claw
Zurück zur Episodenliste The Tale of Tiger Claw, alternativ auch Tale of Tiger Claw ("Tiger Claws Geschichte"), ist die 102. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die 24. Folge der vierten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|210px|Ein Gefühl aus der Vergangenheit...Während der Super Shredder immer noch bei Baxter Stockman unter Behandlung wegen seines noch instabilen Mutantenkörpers steht, gibt er rastlos über Mouserhologramme seine Anweisungen an Tiger Claw weiter, der für ihn die Spur von den Turtles und Karai aufnehmen soll. Zu Tiger Claws Verdruss melden sich Rocksteady und Bebop bei ihm als freiwillige Helfer für dieses Unternehmen. Doch bevor er sich über ihre Possen richtig zu ärgern beginnen kann, wird er plötzlich von einer Reihe von Visionen überwältigt, die ihm die Ankunft der Person ankündigen, die ihm vor langer Zeit seinen Schwanz abgeschlagen hat! thumb|210px|Eine Vorahnung des VerderbensIndessen im Versteck unterzieht Splinter seine Ziehsöhne, April und Casey einem lehrreichen Training, indem er sich mit Sake betrinkt und sie dann trotz seiner Trunkenheit einem nach dem anderen mühelos auf die Matte befördert. Dann beurteilt er seine Zöglinge nach dem Grad, den ihre intuitiven Fähigkeiten erreicht haben, wobei April sein höchstes Lob und Casey seine ernsthafteste Ermahnung abbekommen. Doch gerade da wird April von einer Vision heimgesucht, in welcher sie zwei Sichelschwerter und Casey erblickt, der in tödlicher Gefahr zu schweben droht. Sie warnt Casey davor, irgendwelche Risiken einzugehen, doch Casey, großsuprig wie immer, winkt diesen ernsten Rat leichthin beiseite. thumb|left|210px|Meet Alopex!Etwas später teilt Leonardo die Truppe in drei Suchgruppen auf, die in der Stadt nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen zum neuen Versteck des Super Shredders suchen sollen. An einer Kreuzung begegnen er und Michelangelo jedoch unvermutet einem Etwas, das mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit über ihren Partywagen hinwegrennt. Nur Sekunden später kreuzt es den Weg von Raphael und Casey, die sofort die Verfolgung aufnehmen. Die beiden begegnen dem Raser - eine Fuchsmutantin mit dem Namen Alopex - im Artefaktenmuseum von Chinatown, als dieser gerade die Hauptauslage, die Zwillingsklingen der Rache, entwendet. thumb|210px|Ein kleiner Schnitt für Casey...Casey greift die Diebin selbstsicher an, doch mit ihrer Supergeschwindigkeit kann Alopex Casey spielend ausmanövrieren. Als Casey in einem günstigen Moment seinen Elektroschocker bei ihr einsetzen kann, wird Alopex wütend und ritzt mit einem der Schwerter seine Wange an. Raphael versucht seinem Freund zu Hilfe zu kommen, wird aber von der Mutantin ebenfalls überwältigt; doch bevor sie ihn ebenfalls mit den Schwertern verletzen kann, wird sie plötzlich von einer Vision gestoppt. Sie bricht den Kampf auf der Stelle ab und rennt auf die Straße hinaus, wo sie ihrem Feind begegnet - Tiger Claw, der ihr durch seine Visionen bis hierher gefolgt ist. thumb|left|210px|Ein bitteres WiedersehenDie beiden Mutanten gehen umgehend aufeinander los, doch ehe Alopex die Chance hat, die verfluchten Schwerter gegen ihn einzusetzen, mischen sich Rocksteady und Bebop ins Gefecht ein und zwingen sie zum Rückzug. Später, als sie ihn fragen, was es mit dem Neuankömmling auf sich hat, erzählt Tiger Claw den beiden von ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit. Als Kinder waren er und Alopex von den Kraang gekidnappt und grausamen Mutationsexperimenten unterworfen worden, die sie in ihre gegenwärtige Formen verwandelt hatten. Sie konnten zwar nach langer Zeit wieder zurück auf die Erde fliehen, doch mit ihrer Mutantengestalt nicht mehr in ihr altes Leben zurückkehren. Zuerst verdingten sie sich als Zirkusfreaks, doch wegen der Fähigkeiten, die ihnen von ihrer Mutation verliehen wurden, heuerten sie beide als Killer in der kriminellen Unterwelt an. Dann aber kam es eines Tages zu einem Streit zwischen ihnen, weil Alopex ihm vorgeworfen hatte, ihr Leben zerstört zu haben. Dies mündete in einen tödlichen Zweikampf zwischen den beiden, im welchem Tiger Claw seinen Schwanz - und beinahe auch sein Leben - an Alopex verlor und seitdem angenommen hatte, dass Alopex ihren eigenen Wunden längst erlegen war - wenigstens bis heute. thumb|210px|Das Damoklesschwert des Casey JonesWährenddessen sammeln sich die Turtles, April und Casey in einer Gasse, um sich wegen der neuen Mutantin zu beraten. Zuerst ist Casey trotz seiner Verletzung genauso übermütig wie zuvor, doch dann beginnt sich herauszustellen, dass der legendäre Fluch der Schwerter alles andere als nur Aberglaube ist, als sich plötzlich eine Klimaanlage von der nahen Hausfassade löst und ihn beinahe erschlägt. Als sich im Laufe des Abends weitere beinah-fatale Unfälle in seiner Gegenwart ereignen, wird selbst Casey endlich eines Besseren belehrt. Nach einiger Nachforschung erklärt Splinter seinen Schülern, dass die einzige Methode, diesen Fluch zu brechen, darin besteht, die Schwerter ihrem Besitzer abzunehmen und ihn selbst damit zu verwunden, so dass der Fluch auf ihn zurückfällt. thumb|left|210px|Streit um den FluchDie Turtles, April und Casey machen sich umgehend auf die Suche nach Alopex, obwohl Caseys Fluch sich als ein erschwerender Faktor für eine gefahrlose Verfolgung erweist. Mit Donatellos Spürgeräten können sie die Mutantin abfangen, als sie sich erneut auf den Weg machen will, um ihre Rache an Tiger Claw zu vollenden. Alopex aber weigert sich, die Schwerter herzugeben, und eröffnet einen Kampf gegen die Turtles, ehe April sie mit ihren telekinetischen Kräften aufhält. Auf diese Weise zu Erklärungen gezwungen, erzählt Alopex den Freunden widerwillig davon, wie sie Tiger Claw - der ihr Bruder ist - für ihr bitteres Schicksal als Mutantin und schließlich als Killerin verantwortlich macht. Alopex lässt sich allerdings trotz aller Bittstellungen nicht darauf ein, den Fluch gegen Casey zu brechen, bevor sie die Schwerter gegen Tiger Claw benutzen kann; sie befreit sich mit einem Trick und macht sich davon, und erneut müssen die Turtles ihre Verfolgung aufnehmen. thumb|210px|SpießrutenlaufGeleitet von ihrem mentalen Band als Geschwister spürt Alopex ihren Bruder auf und greift ihn erneut an. Dabei aber tappt sie in eine gut vorbereitete Falle und wird in einem Kraftfeldkäfig eingeschlossen. Ehe Tiger Claw aber die verfluchten Schwerter gegen sie erheben kann, treffen die Turtles und ihre Freunde vor Ort ein, befreien Alopex und mischen auf ihrer Seite in der Keilerei mit. Obwohl Casey während des Kampfgetümmels mehrmals in Lebensgefahr gerät, können dank seiner Freunde und Tiger Claws Eispistole, die ihm von April entwendet wurde, die beiden Schwerter nacheinander zerstört und der Fluch damit erfolgreich gebrochen werden. thumb|left|210px|Tiger Claws BestrafungAlopex und Tiger Claw setzen indessen ihre Fehde auf Leben und Tod fort, bis Alopex schließlich die Oberhand gewinnt und Tiger Claw ihre Kamas an den Hals setzt. Im letzten Moment findet sie zwar nicht die Kraft, ihren Bruder zu töten; doch als sie sich abwendet und Tiger Claw ihr dafür in den Rücken schießen will, schlägt sie ihm stattdessen den rechten Arm ab und verschwindet dann in der Nacht. Bebop und Rocksteady schaffen ihren verwundeten Kameraden vom Kampfplatz fort, und die Turtles, für diese Nacht des Kampfes endgültig müde, treten ebenfalls den Heimweg an. Zitate *'Splinter': Unorthodoxe Methoden sind manchmal notwendig, um einen Gegner zu besiegen; aber ihr solltet selbst auch darauf vorbereitet sein, dass eure Feinde dasselbe tun werden. Daher müsst ihr alle lernen, eure Intuition zu schärfen. [rülpst] Leonardo und Michelangelo besitzen die beste Fähigkeit, ihre Intuition zu schärfen. Ärger vernebelt Raphaels Voraussicht zu sehr. Donatello ist zu sehr in seiner rationalen Denkweise verwurzelt. Nur Aprils eigene ist nahezu perfekt. Casey, deine Intuition ist grundsätzlich... Null komma Null. Casey: Casey Jones ist ein geborener Krieger! Ich habe tonnenweise Intuition! [Splinter schlägt Caseys Maske vor dessen Gesicht] Splinter: Konntest du das erahnen? *'Casey': Ich will nicht verflucht sein. Verflucht zu sein ist schlimmer, als von Karai vergiftet zu werden. [erinnert sich zurück; sinnliche Jazzmusik ertönt] Casey: [schwärmend] Um ehrlich zu sein, war das Vergiftet-Werden doch ziemlich toll. *thumb|240px|Tödliche GeschwisterfehdeAlopex: Ich bin auf einer Mission, um den Mutanten zu vernichten, der mein Leben ruiniert hat: Tiger Claw... meinen Bruder! ... Es ist seine Schuld, dass wir mutiert wurden! Dann hat er uns in ein Leben in der Kriminalität geführt! Er zwang mich dazu... anderen Menschen Schreckliches anzutun. *'Leonardo': Beeilt euch, Leute! Mit jeder Sekunde, die wir vergeuden, könnte Casey als Straßenpizza enden! Michelangelo: [munter missverstehend] Ah-ah-ah! Eine meiner Lieblingsarten von Pizza! *'Alopex': Ich kenne die Wahrheit über unsere Eltern. Du bist dafür verantworlich! Du hast mir jeden weggenommen! ... Tiger Claw: Schwester, alles, was ich immer versucht habe, ist, dich vor einer Welt zu schützen, die uns niemals akzeptieren würde. Du lässt mir keine Wahl, außer dich zu vernichten! *'Alopex': Du bist die einzige Familie, die ich noch habe. Wende dich ab von deinem verruchten Pfad, oder beim nächsten Mal gibt es keine Gnade. Du bist gewarnt. Trivia *Die geplante Ausstrahlung dieser Episode unterlief im Spätjahr 2016 einigen Programmänderungen. Ursprünglich war "Tokka vs. the World" als nächste Folge nach "The Power Inside Her" angekündigt, ehe am 24. November 2014 das Episodenprogramm geändert wurde und "The Revenge of the Super Shredder" und "Dead Dreams" als Folgetitel genannt wurden. Mit der Erstausstrahlung dieser Episode in Südkorea wurde die offizielle Programmfolge somit nochmals umgeändert. *Ein Clip aus dieser Folge - die Sequenz von Tiger Claws Rückblick auf seine und Alopexs Vergangenheit - wurde am 7. Oktober 2016 auf der New York Comic Con uraufgeführt. *Die Kampftechnik, die Splinter am Anfang der Folge anwendet, ist ein Verweis auf die chinesische Kampfkunst [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zui_Quan Zui Quan] (醉拳; "Betrunkene Faust"), in der unberechenbare Bewegungen, wie sie von einem Betrunkenen ausgeführt werden, als Ausweich- und Kontertechnik zum Einsatz kommen. *thumb|210px|Alopex in Tiger Claws RückblickAm Ende von Tiger Claws Erzählung weist Alopex die charakteristische Augenmaske ihrer IDW Comics-Vorlage auf. *Ein mögliches Cameo der Mutantin Sally Pride aus den IDW Comics findet sich im Porträt einer weiblichen humanoiden Katzenfrau mit einer ausladenden Haarmähne in Tiger Claws Unterkunft. *Beim Auftakt des zweiten Duells zwischen Alopex und Tiger Claw verwendet Bebop das Wort "Cat-Man-Du", als er Alopex herannahen sieht. Ob dies eine versteckte Anspielung auf den Charakter Katmandu aus den Archie Comics darstellen soll, ist nicht bekannt. *Als die Turtles auf Alopex's Seite eingreifen, nennt Raphael Tiger Claw "Tony", eine Anspielung auf Tony the Tiger, ein Maskottchen der Kellogg Company. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)